


Skyscraper and Short Stuff

by sunkelles



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Tahani is tall and Eleanor is small





	Skyscraper and Short Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titaniumsansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/gifts).



> more merry christmas!!! hope you like this cute little drabble. it's really short but it's cute so hopefully that makes up for it

“You don’t boop your girlfriend on the nose,” Eleanor says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry,” Tahani says, not sounding sorry at all, “you’re just so cute. And tiny.” Then, Tahani proceeds to boop her on the nose. Again. 

“I’m not that tiny,” Eleanor says.

“You’re what? 1.5 meters?”

“I don’t speak metric.” Tahani laughs again.

“I’m not that tiny,” Eleanor repeats, more firmly this time. She was taller than some people she knew on earth. 

“Dear, you are by far the shortest person I’ve ever dated,” Tahani says.

“What do you mean, by far?” Eleanor says.

“The shortest person I ever dated before you was Jason,” Tahani says simply.

“Jason?” Eleanor squeaks, “but he’s your height?!?” Tahani and Jason are both nearly six feet, and Tahani’s even taller in her heels.

“I know,” Tahani says, “I was getting really desperate.”

“I’m like ten inches shorter than that,” Eleanor says, “are you scraping the bottom of the barrel with this one?”

“Of course not,” Tahani says, “it’s actually a little nice to have a girlfriend who’s this short.” Eleanor rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, sure,” Eleanor says, “then you get to make fun of me.”

“If I recall right, you’re the one that makes fun of my height,” Tahani says. Eleanor shrugs.

“You have it coming, skyscraper,” Eleanor says. People shouldn’t be allowed to grow taller than 5’5” even if it’s kind of hot. Tahani closes the gap between them, and then kisses Eleanor tenderly on the forehead.

“Then I can do this, short stuff,” Tahani says. Eleanor fells herself blush. No one has ever kissed her forehead before. She thought that the forehead kiss was made up by movies.

“I guess that’s alright,” Eleanor says reluctantly. She doesn’t want to admit it, but she could get used to that.


End file.
